Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 028
Doomsday Date I Synopsis Allison and TJ, escorted by Officer Gordon go to the museum where TJ's father allows them to observe the diamond exhibit under strict supervision. Allison reveals to have contacted Jordan and Chris beforehand and Chris stops time. Allison has to stop TJ from asking why Chris looks exactly like him because that, for the moment, is not important. Chris notices that he doesn't feel the Hope Diamond Dragon's prescence around Allison but does not inquire for now. Allison pulls out Amarillo Gale Dragon, which causes her bracelet to react as well as one of the other diamonds. TJ reacts to the glowing diamond as well which leaves its position and floats to him and transforms into a Fusion Monster Brilliant Wittelsbach, who glows a violent purple. Jordan and Chris explain that a test for both Allison and TJ is about to begin and they must leave. When they do, a smoke covers the are and two figures reveal themselves, one stealing TJ away while the other prevents Allison from going anywhere. Allison, knowing where this is going, agrees to a duel and her new skill with Vidame of the Bloom allows her to summon Fusion Monster "Galaxy Magician of the Moonlight" and unleash a brutal onslaught, but her opponent Grisaille has only set her up. TJ is forced into a duel as well and though it seems he's dueling with strict defense his strategy with "Time Escaper" and "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" allows TJ to take a strong lead in the duel. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Grisaille Turn 1: Allie Allie sets a monster. Turn 2: Grisaille Grisaille Normal Summons "Mystic Tomato" ( 4/1400/1000). "Mystic Tomato" attacks Allie’s set monster, who is revealed to be "Little Trooper" ( 2/900/400). "Little Trooper" is destroyed, and its effect allows Allie to Special Summon a Level 1 or 2 Warrior-Type monster from her Deck in facedown Defense Position and she chooses "Princess of Haramaki" ( 2/700/300) . He two cards. Turn 3: Allie Because Grisaille controls more monsters, Allison Normal Summons "Awakened Gaia" the Fierce Knight" ( 7/2300/2100). Allison equips "Awakened Gaia" with "Assault Armor," increasing its ATK by 300, but she immediately sent it to the Graveyard to allow "Awakened Gaia" to attack twice this turn. "Awakened Gaia" attacks and destroys "Mystic Tomato" (Grisaille 4000 → 3100). "Mystic Tomato" allows Grisaille to Special Summon "Cherry Inmato" from his Deck in Attack Position ( 2/700/400). "Awakened Gaia" attacks again and destroys "Cherry Inmato" (Grisaille 3100 → 1500). Grisaille uses "Inmato’s" effect to Special Summon two copies of "Inmato" from his Deck in Attack Position ( 3/1400/800). Allie sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Terryl Dexter vs. Nyx Turn 1: TJ TJ Normal Summons "D.D. Telepon" ( 3/500/1800). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Nyx Nyx activates "One for One", discarding "Pinch Hopper" to Special Summon "Shiny Black “C”" from her Deck in Attack Position ( 1/200/500). Nyx Normal Summons "Thousand Legs" ( 3/300/1300). Nyx sends her two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Dark Diviner" in Attack Position (2000/1000). TJ activates "Time Escaper" in his hand, discarding it to banish "D.D. Telepon". "Dark Diviner" attacks TJ directly; TJ activates "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" to negate the attack then inflict damage equal to the "Dark Diviner's" ATK (Nyx 4000 > 2000). Nyx sets two cards. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels Category:TJ's Duels